In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,514, it has been pointed out that numerous advantages accrue from the discharge of ions into the atmosphere of certain spaces, such as work rooms where integrated circuit chips are being handled. As taught in that patent, ion discharge lines may be obtained in bulk from manufacturers, complete with pointed ion discharge pins (also known as emitter pins) inserted at properly spaced intervals, and for original installations this is a very satisfactory arrangement.
However, it occasionally arises that reorganization in a facility requires the rearrangement of conductors, or the installation of short extensions, or the like, where the length of new conductors is too small to comprise a feasible order from the manufacturer.
It also occasionally arises that over periods of use, the ion discharge erodes the pins so that they loose their sharp points, and pin replacement is necessary, although an installation may be otherwise quite satisfactory.